The present invention relates to a tool for grooving or cutting pipes. It particularly relates to a hand tool capable of dealing with a range of pipe diameters.
International patent application WO86/03439 discloses a pipe cutter formed as a single cylinder having an entry slot. This device suffers from the disadvantage that it is not possible to make a quick, simple and accurate adjustment for a different diameter of pipe.